An Angel of Blue
by Hellka777
Summary: Revamp of Vergil's Angel. The original start is still up. My writing has improved, so I feel that this version will be better understood and liked. When a mysterious girl with a past that she cannot remember is brought into Devil May Cry what's the worst that could happen? Pairings are a yeah, but the rating is mostly for the language that some of the characters use and mishaps.
1. Chapter 1

Vergil's Angel

Introduction: The Knowledge of the Lost and Forgotten

Humans are fickle creatures. What they do not understand they destroy. Beings that may be different are consumed as a commodity and treated as items not as beings. It is something that is a known fact and must be accepted. There is no breaking this rule.

The first child that was born under the lineages of Human and Demon was treated like a curse and was abused until their death. To the ones that followed, it was a curse with nothing positive to gain or seek for you had no future, just like the first. Those children were hunted like game and treated no better than cattle; sold off as slaves or worse.

Fortunately, as time passed, those of half-blood were more accepted in human society. Then when we were born to the Great Sparda and his Lady Eva, times had greatly changed. Yet when their demise had come to fruition, prejudices had still existed. My brother and I had faced such horrid treatment by those who felt we shouldn't exist. And as time passed, we went on our separate ways in an attempt to escape the scathing glares and cutting words.

The next time I saw Dante would have been my last if it were not for some meddlesome girl. And for that, I am grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

Vergil's Angel

Chapter 1: Simple Beginnings

Capcom owns Devil May Cry, I only own my OC's

Just as any other day, sleep escapes me. Never in my life have I been able to sleep past 4 o'clock AM and it bugs me just as much as the first day I was aware of it. Though it does have its uses, that fact alone will not keep me from cursing this early bird like ability I apparently was born with. And like any other day I concede to my sleeping disorder and get on with my life.

I drag myself out of bed and I was met by my old enemy. Its red face reads 3:15 AM and I feel like it is teasing me. I feel like throwing it across my room every morning but I never do. 'That piece of plastic is lucky I don't carry out my threat.' I think to myself as I gather some clothes to take with me into the bathroom. For a lazy day of cleaning and drawing, a blue shirt and some grey sweat pants should suffice.

When I walk over to my bathroom I feel this weird sensation. It felt like something was watching me, but I was alone in my apartment. It gave me really bad chills and freaked me out. It drove me to check all my windows and doors, just to make sure they were all secured and also to see if anyone was outside. After I went around my apartment I felt slightly better but the feeling was still persistent in freaking me out.

I ended up taking my shower a lot later than I originally anticipated and didn't have much time to enjoy the warmth of the water. Though the time spent in the warm enclosure was well spent with the thoughts of the past and present, along with the wishes for the future. Though the thoughts of the past brought upon some unnerving revelations.

There was no memory beyond the point of my own rescue by the hands of a rambunctious child. This troubled me still as it did in the past. To be honest this thought troubles me every time I shower. I suppose I should learn to let go, but my appearance makes that feat quite difficult to not think about my origins every damn day while I shower.

I look very different, compared to the normal populous. My hair and my eyes make me stand out, they made me more susceptible to bullying and abuse from my peers. You see, my hair is very white, way past platinum blonde. It is as white as freshly fallen snow. Many people of my past accused me and my adoptive mother of bleaching it, but no such thing ever happened. Girls that were jealous of my white locks gripped and pulled my hair until I wept. When I would cry they always left for they had a fear of getting in trouble, but they had me so beat I would always tell the Teacher that it was nothing, for I knew that my bullying would only get worse if I were to tattle on them. The only support I had was my Mother, but she couldn't do anything either because the administration wouldn't discipline my abusers. Next up would be my eyes. They were a real dead giveaway of an outsider and many assumed them to be contacts of some sort, because purple eyes with gold exploding from my irises is not a normal eye color. My peers would mock and tease me, calling me Demon and Witch. Those comments really made me question what I really was. It made me miserable. My mother would try to quell my sadness and confusion, but she was honest with me. She knew as much about me as I did, which was close to nothing.

These characteristic of mine sure made my life hell yet, I never really explored my memories until I was about midway through my teens. I feel like all that time that was missing from my childhood from before my family found me was covered in a fog that prevented me from getting anything discernable from my past. I felt the water start to chill and that is when I realized I have to keep moving forward. That I need to get going and get ready for what this day has to offer, and grasp it with all my might and move on.

As I got out I had almost forgotten about the feeling I had prior to my shower, and said feeling had hit me full force as soon as I stepped out on to the tile. This feeling almost cost me my face, for I slipped and nearly knocked my face full force into my counter. I was cursing this feeling of unease and at the same time blessing my reaction time. I was lucky to have caught myself with the counter. The alternative made me shiver. As I righted myself I collected my towel and dried myself off, hurrying to get dressed and prepared for the today.

Suddenly, my phone started to go off. I was tempted to just let it ring but I picked it up and answered it anyways, and I regretted doing that.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY MOST FAVOURITE SISTER IN THE WORLD!"

I cringed from the volume and the sudden realization that it was _THAT_ day. Sighing, I put the phone back against my ear and spoke flatly as per usual.

"Lorelei, please don't do that. I need my ears to be a musician."

"Oh pshhh, I wasn't that loud. That isn't the point though! It is your birthday and I'm outside your apartment!"

"Shit."

"C'MON OSIRIS LET ME IN PLEASE. The weather is being weird and its starting to snow!"

"Fine, Let me get dressed. I will let you in in a moment."

"WAIT NO PLEA…" 'click'

I dressed quickly so I could let my sister in before she breaks down my door and as soon as I cracked the door open she slammed in shivering and cursing.

"I got ready as fa…"

"HUSH. I GOT UP EARLY TO WISH YOU A HAPPY 28TH BIRTHDAY DAMN IT AND YOU KEPT ME IN THE DAMN COLD YOU TURD."

"It was funny? _Well, to me at least_."

"Well you are gonna spend the day with me as payment for your jokes!"

"Huh?"

"Yep, get dressed in something nice too! You look like a bum!"

"Fine."

"Wear that silvery dress I got you last year."

"Why?"

"Juuuust doooo it. And hurry I wanna get home before this freak snow storm gets worse!"

"Ok, Ok! I'm hurrying!"

Oh, what a day this is shaping up to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Virgil's Angel

Chapter 2: Virgil's Task

"Why must I do this brother?" I spoke with my eyes pinned to my brother.

"Simple Verge, you need to do this 'cuz I need money. Lady keeps bleedin' me dry and I need to eat." Dante spoke with his smug face splitting into a grin.

"Then why not do this yourself? I am not your slave nor am I your provider."

"Bro, the last time that I saved a hybrid like this one, Lady Kept shooting me in the face and threatened to rip my balls off until they stopped regenerating."

"Why would this be my problem?"

"C'mon Verge… just go see if this little lady is the one attracting all the frost demons to that part of the city."

"What am I to do then? Execute her? Enslave her? I do not wish to care for this girl. This is a waste of time and I would rather do some other mission. Preferably one that paid better that this."

"Have you seen the payout from the local demon hunter's bro!? Did you see the amount of zero's behind that 1? You get half and I get half. That is still a lot of red orbs Virgil!"

"Had it been another mission that had been assigned to me the total amount would have been all mine."

"C'mon, please! Just this once?"

"Only if I get sixty percent of the cut."  
"Fine you cold hearted bastard. Here is the file. Truth be told bro, she is pretty hot, you might not mind takin' care of her. Besides I know how much you like that classical crap and this here little lady is a musician of that type. But besides that, have you seen the photo's those hunters snagged of her? Damn she has got one smokin' body, almost beats Lady, almost."

As I left with the file I could hear Dante mutter that he feels bad for this girl. He should feel bad. This is not something that I plan on her enjoying.


End file.
